


Mr. Sandman

by AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath



Category: The Sandman (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, What is this?, dad Dream, dream sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath/pseuds/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath
Summary: In dreams, our minds are free. We wander and they expand  until they are controlled by the King. But every King has their Heir...





	1. Mr. Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by lack of sleep and late night comics.  
> I don't own My Hero Academia or The Sandman

The first few things that Dream expected when escaping his imprisonment was the exhaustion from traveling at less than full strength, the dreams of man being disturbed in various ways, the repercussions of other using his tools, and that the dreamscape would be in utter disarray. He was right about many things, but not all of them. He expected mankind to be heavily affected by his absence, and he wasn't wrong about that, but he wasn't quite right, either. It seemed like someone had been helping in the past five years to restore balance and stability to the dreamscape. Upon searching for his tools, he found his helm and the Ruby quite easily, with a madman and demons from hell giving him trouble, but what came as a surprise was finding his dream sand. When asking the Fates for a clue as to where his sand was, they all merely smiled at each other knowingly, almost fondly, and told him that it would be the easiest to find and to reclaim, giving more information to him about this than was strictly necessary. They definitely weren't wrong in their words. In the Dreamscape, he could feel the slight trace of a foreign presence, similar to one of his creations, but not quite a dream or nightmare.

After gathering his strength from his first two tools, he followed after the trace, expecting to find some other being like him and his siblings or perhaps another madman, but instead landed in a dark room with a sleeping form on a bed. Looking around, the room seemingly belonged to a small boy, Japanese by the looks of it, and the walls were decorated with different posters or a very buff looking smiley man with sunshine hair. The boy himself was also a bit odd. He looked to be about eight, had deep green hair that faded into lighter green at the tips, a round, childish face that betrayed his youth and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. The rest of his body was beneath covers, but Dream could tell that he was rather small, smaller than he should be for his age. Still, even if this was a young child, that didn't mean that this may not be some sort of trap. He peered around warily for any symbols or enchantments laying around to betray the boy as some otherworldly being pretending to be a human child. When he found none, he softly approached the child and held a hand out above him to wake him from sleep. At first, the child did not respond, but then that same energy he felt in the Dreamscape seemed to grow closer and closer. Finally, a white figure passed through the door, almost ghost like and entered the body of the small child with said child then bolting awake.

"Wh-wha-?" The child asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes and trying to focus on the situation. Dream watched, cautious. That was not normal for humans. Then again, it seemed like many things happened while he was away, such as humans gaining special abilities. It had not been as common when he had first been imprisoned, but while traveling through dreams lately, it seemed to be what most people thought of. Even so, he was the Lord of Dreams and Sleep and he would not be challenged.

"Boy. I believe you have something of mine. I would like for you to return it." He spoke softly, not wanting to wake other occupants in the house, should there be any. To the child's credit, he did not scream, but his eyes did widen in surprise and slight fear. Understandable, really, since there was a stranger who had showed up in his room and woke him up. But the child was also looked resigned as the bag was brought up, as if he knew exactly who Dream was.

"I-it belongs to you? The magic sand?" He asked, his voice just as quiet as Dream's, but wavering a bit with fear. Silently, Dream nodded, holding out his hand to receive the bag. Nodding a bit, seemingly still frightened by the man in his room, the boy jolted up and scrambled around his bedsheets, looking for the bag. Finding it buried in the folds of his blankets, he cautiously approached the man and played it gently in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know what it was! Honest! I-I just...found it! Some man dropped it but ran away before I could give it back! I'm sorry! They told me it was yours, but I couldn't find you! I'm sorry!" The child looked down, his emerald green eyes filled with tears and he looked to be on the verge of crying. Dream sighed in relief as he finally had the last of his tools back, and with minimal fuss this time. Oh, wait, the child was crying now. Should he leave? Should he comfort the boy? He never _had_ been good at social interactions, but the boy had done no harm and did not deserve his wrath. His Older sister was much better at talking to people than him…

"There, there, child. Do not cry. I am not angry with you. I did not expect a young mortal like you to understand the power you held. It is a miracle you were not lost to the dreams. Do not be sorry for not knowing." He patted the child's head, hoping that it would provide some sense of comfort to him. It honestly was a miracle that the boy had not been consumed by dreams, as they could be very addictive, but for now, he wouldn’t focus on that. Softly, the boy sniffles, wiping away his tears.

"R-really? Y-you're not mad at me?" He asked shakily and Dream shook his head.

"No. If anything, I am thankful that you have it and not someone who would use its power for their own gain." He said and the boy beamed, a small blush on his cheeks. It seemed that the boy had not received many compliments if this was how he was handling this simple compliment. With that, Dream turned away, fully intent on leaving back to the Dreamscape with all of his tools now in hand when a thought suddenly struck him. He had his tool back, so why was that presence still there? How had the boy managed not to be consumed by the dreams and astral project to travel to the Dreamscape? With that, he whirled back to face the boy, startling him slightly in the process.

"Child? What _have_ you been doing with my sand? I am not angry with you, but I would like to know how you managed to travel as you do with my sand." He asked calmly. The boy squeaked softly in surprise and looked down as if he were in trouble.

"I-it was an accident at first. When I brought home the sand and went to sleep, I-I felt my body moving up, almost like I was flying, then I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a big field that was purple and had a yellow sky, then I was kinda up flying again and saw really weird things. I didn't know what they were at first but then a library guy in the purple and yellow place told me that they were dreams. But the dreams weren't really happy and they felt really...weird. Like they weren't whole, and there were nightmares everywhere. So I...uh...wanted to help. So every night I would try to get better and better at fighting nightmares when they weren't needed and helping people sleep, cuz that what heroes do! E-even...even if I don't have a Quirk.... I-I just wanted to help...." The boy explained, and Dream couldn't help but be surprised. Both at the boy, and the feeling of his dedication. He could feel it. It was his dream to be a hero and Dream could feel it burning deep within the child's soul. He truly was special. Otherwise, he would not be able to wield the dreams sand and not be consumed by them. Somehow, they were connected.

Now, Dream was curious. Getting his revenge on the ones who wronged him and reclaiming his items had been his quest, but now that the quest was over, and the relief was gone, all he was left with was an empty feeling inside, but this boy...this boy had made him realize that he was still Dream, Lord of his Realm and no longer a helpless prisoner and that there were many who dreamed brightly and fiercely. It was his job to oversee those dreams. He felt a happiness that he hadn't felt in so long fill him and it was all thanks to this special, unique child who's only dream was to help and protect. Well, why not just give the boy a chance? After all, he had already helped him unexpectedly. Maybe a reward is in order…

"Would you still like to help, child?" He asked softly and the boy's head shot up, his eyes wide in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not thinking that he would be able to keep the bag. Dream chuckled.

"You know who I am, correct?" The boy nodded. "Then you know I do not take things like this lightly. You have returned something precious to me and have helped try and maintain balance in the Realm of Dreams. For that, I think you deserve a reward." He could tell that the boy was breathless at the announcement.

"No human has ever done what you have done, child, and I am curious to see how you progress. As such, I think it only right to grant you some of my power. I will teach you in my realm as you help me rebuild my Kingdom. Then, you may fulfill your dream to become a hero." He said softly and something in him felt warm as he watched the boy's face light up in joy. Was this what it was like to help someone?

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much! I-I'll work extra hard and long to help you and become a hero and help everyone else and be a hero!" The boy jumped up and hugged the Endless. Dream blinked, startled for a moment before patting the boy's head, not quite willing to return the hug.

"I do not doubt it, little one." He chuckled, glad that the boy had the sense enough to remain quiet, even though he was excited. Giving the boy a drop of his power may have been a bit rash, especially as he just reunited with his tools, but he was curious about the child. He was right in saying that there has never been a human that had wielded the sand like that before, but it was because it was impossible. It was so similar to how Dream first started that it was eerie, but this would allow him to both reward the child and keep an eye on him.

"What do I call you? I know you have a lot of names." The child finally let go of him and asked. Dream made a mental note to ask the child how much he knew about him and who had told him this information later.

"You may call me whatever you wish, child. Now, what is your name?" He asked in return and the eight-year-old beamed.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku!"

+++++++


	2. In Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. You liked the first chapter, so here's the second.  
> Everyone's just a little bit OOC, but I tried not to make it too bad, but people change with their circumstances.  
> I don't own My Hero Academia or The Sandman.

Meeting Midoriya Inko had been...odd to say the least. At this point and time, Dream had been training and learning more about Izuku for about a week now. As it turns out, the world populace of humans were now superhuman, with 90% having a super power.

Dream was surprised to discover that even though Izuku was only ten, he was highly intelligent, and his observations were very spot on. Within the first day of training Izuku in his new powers, he had gotten the hang of it very quickly. A blushing Izuku had attributed it to the trial and error phase he went through on his first trips to the Dreamscape. Still, Dream noted, to be able to learn by oneself a new ability when he had no preexisting one was remarkable to him, especially for a mortal so young. He hadn’t even made much headway in his own world, but he excelled in leaps and bounds in the Dreamscape. For now, the lessons would only have been at night for the boy because of school and homework, then the boy could come with him to the Castle of Dreams and continue working on restoring it. However, now that that drop of power was in the boy, he would also have to be trained when he was awake, as he could manifest things into reality as well. Not nearly as well at the Dream King himself, but it was still impressive. Perhaps he would also tutor the boy in regular subjects when he had the chance…?

His mind then turned to what he would do now that he had his power back. He had lost so much time… those _mortals_ had _taken_ it from him! They had stripped him of his items. His power, his clothes, and his right to even do his duty! He had taken his revenge, but why did it feel so hollow? The only thing that brought him some form of meaning now was teaching Izuku.

“Hey.” His attention was brought back to the present by a female voice above him. Looking up, he was met with the familiar face of his sister, another of the Endless. As dramatic as it sounded, he looked at Death in the face as she smiled at him.

“Oh. Hello sister. What are you doing here? Do you have some business here?” he asked blandly. In response, his sister grabbed him in a headlock before driving her knuckles into his hair.

“What the hell do you mean what am I doing here?! You were gone for years!! You’re my little brother and I was worried about you, you _moron_!!” she yelled and squeezed him tighter. Dream struggled to get free. It wasn’t that he couldn’t breathe, he had no need for it, but it was getting uncomfortable. After a few more seconds of driving her knuckles into his hair, she let go and sat down next to him with a sigh.

“I really _was_ worried, you know?” she said softly, and Dream looked down guiltily.

“I’m sorry, sister. I didn’t mean to worry you.” He said softly and tossed the rest of the bread crumbs to the pigeons. Hanging his head, he looked back up to see the worried look in his sister’s eyes.

“I was captured and held by _humans_ using a ritual I have not seen in a long time. They were foolish, foolish humans dealing with something they didn’t understand!” he took a deep breath and stared down at his hands for a second before murmuring softly.

“They wanted to capture _you_ , sister. They wanted to capture you and instead they captured me. It is only for that small miracle that they are not dead, and this world didn’t come to an end.” He spoke softly and was surprised at the sudden hug he was enveloped in.

“I’m so sorry, Dream. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I wish that you didn’t have to go through that.” she said softly and hugged him before letting him go.

“So, what are you doing here now?” She asked. Dream looked up and shrugged.

“I’m not sure what it is I’m supposed to do now…. They…they took time away from me! I’ve had my revenge, so why do I feel so empty inside now? Shouldn’t I feel better? The only thing that seems to give my life purpose now is…” Dream cut himself short before he finished that sentence. He didn’t particularly want his sister to know about Izuku right now. It wasn’t that he was afraid that Death would hurt him, it was just that his sister got a little…excited at the thought of her little brother getting attached to someone. At all. He sincerely hoped that his sister didn’t catch that last bit, but by the look of happiness on her face rather than the concerned one he was expecting, he could tell that she heard and was planning to let him.

“What’s what? Had something caught your interest, Dream? That’s rare! Tell me about it! or them! Is it a person? I bet it is! Only the humans really catch your attention anymore!” she smiled and Dream looked away, determined not to answer. But then again, this was his older sister he was talking about. It would do no good to keep a secret from her for too long.

“Why so quiet, Dream? Could it be that you’ve found another human that you’d make your Queen?” she whispered conspiratorially then burst into laughter at the disapproving and unimpressed expression on Dream’s face.

“It is nothing like that, I assure you, sister.” He replied. At the eager look in his sister’s eyes, he sighed and resigned himself to his fate. _‘I feel like I should apologize to Izuku for this…’_ he sighed and told her all about Izuku and their first meeting. She listened intently to his story and looked to be deep in thought as Dream fell silent. After a while, she spoke up.

“So, this human boy had the ability to harness some of our abilities, albeit a little bit limited?” Dream nodded at her question but remained silent. This was, after all, unprecedented in all realms. Never before had a mortal been able handle a power of the Endless. Even just a fragment of it would either corrupt them completely or tear them apart. So, the fact that a mortal _child_ had been able to harness the power to an extent without repercussion was incredible. It was something that him and the rest of the Endless would have to look out for.

“Dream…do you know how…incredibly rare and odd that is? The fact that you even _found_ this kid by chance is just…impossible.” Death said breathlessly, looking equal parts worried and amazed. Dream nodded and sighed.

“Yes. I thought so too. I had to keep an eye on him and that is why I am training him now. He seems to be doing very well under my tutelage.” he said softly, the corner of his mouth curling upward slightly at the thought. At the expression on his face, Death chuckled softly.

_‘He really must be something special to make Dream smile like that…’_ she thought and was suddenly filled with determination.

“I want to meet him!” she suddenly declared, which startled Dream into looking up in surprise.

“Wh-what?” he stuttered, and Death rolled her eyes, slapping the back of his head affectionately. Dream spluttered and aimed a not very effective glare at her.

“I want to meet the little dreamweaver of yours! I want to know about him. And while I may have no say in your realm, I think that I may be able to offer some assistance in controlling his powers. At least in regards to its use against other humans. I know how fragile they are, so I can teach him how far he can go without sending me to them.” She chuckled and Dream looked up in thought. He had never really considered how Izuku’s powers would affect other human. Teaching him his limits would be beneficial in the long run.

“That sounds good, sister. If you could, I would be grateful, sister.” He said, and Death smiled, hugging her brother.

“Of course! Now let’s go see him!” she yelled excitedly and stood up, stars in her eyes. Dream once again felt himself become speechless at his sister’s proclamation and enthusiasm. Why was she the older sister, again?

“Now? I don’t think-“ he started but was cut off by Death hauling him up and smiling brightly.

“Now!” Dream sighed and held his hand out to her, which she gladly took, before transporting her through the dreams until he landed in the town Izuku lived in. Death looked around happily before looking up at the apartment building where the Midoriyas lived. Confidently, she marched up to the door, dragging Dream behind her before standing him up properly and straightening him up like a fussing mother. Dream sighed before knocking on the door as soon as Death was done with him. After a few seconds, a small, sweet looking woman with green hair opened the door.

“Yes? How may I help you?” she asked politely, trying to cover her slight intimidation at the figures before her. Death just smiled.

“Hi! Is Izuku here? My brother here knows him.” She said brightly and Dream winces slightly. He may not know the most about humans, despite knowing their dreams, but even he knew that that sounded suspicious.

“U-umm, I, well, he _i-is_ in, but wh-who are you?” she asked, cautious and slightly nervous, but ready to ready to defend her son if these two turned out to be villains.

“You see, madam, I’m-“

“Uncle Yume!” The little voice was all the warning he got before a green blur barreled into him and almost knocked him over in surprise.

“Ah, Izuku! What have I said about rushing headlong into people?” Dream said, pulling away the boy and feeling the rest of his lecture falling away at the bright smile on Izuku’s face.

“Sorry! I’ll try not to do it again, Uncle!” he giggled and Dream could almost hear his sister give a quiet squeal under her breath before the reality of what the boy had called him reached his brain. At the name, he felt a small rise of heat reach his face.

“I-Izuku?” their attention was gained again by Inko looking at them in shock from the doorway. “Who are these people?” at the Question, Izuku felt his panic rise up as well as the questions. Why was Dream here? Was there something wrong in the Dreaming? Who was the woman beside him? What would he tell his mother? Seeing the rising panic in the boy, Dream stepped forward to introduce himself.

“I am Yume, and I am an acquaintance with your son. This is my sister. She insisted on coming to visit you and Izuku. I apologize for the intrusion. We didn’t meant to disturb.” He said apologetically. Death kept silent, watching the vents unfold and feeling proud of her little brother for being able to socialize better.

“And how do you know my son?” Inko asked and looked at them all. Dream then felt his sense of confidence fade at the sight of the protective look in the mother’s eyes.

“U-um. H-he’s my…teacher…” A little voice interrupted and they all looked down at a blushing Izuku. Inko looked confused.

“What do you mean, Izu? I’ve met all your teachers at the school?” at the question, Izuku shook his head.

“N-no. I-I mean he’s my…my…Quirk…teacher…” he mumbled out, slowly getting quieter and quieter as he went on.

“Quirk…teacher…?” Inko asked, looking from Dream to Izuku, then back. “B-but you don’t have a Quirk…” she said softly. Dream jumped at the lie, as the truth would only scare the woman.

“As it turns out, Izuku is a late bloomer with his Quirk. The only way that I was able to find Izuku in the first place is because our Quirks are similar.” He said softly and watched as Inko’s eyes widened. Dream was only repeating what Izuku had murmured in one of their earlier practices as a plausible excuse for Dream being his teacher. Once again, Dream was impressed by the boy’s intelligence and was grateful for it.

“Similar Quirk?” Inko asked softly and Dream nodded.

“I am able to influence dreams as well as put others to sleep.” Dream said simplistically. “I met Izuku while traveling through dreams and discovered that he had similar powers. I offered to train him.” He said softly and Inko’s eyes widened dramatically before landing on Izuku. Izuku nodded and looked down, slightly guilty about lying to his mother, but it was only to protect her. And this wasn’t his secret to tell.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, mommy. I just… I wanted to practice and surprise you." He said softly, feeling the tears well up in his eyes before overflowing and spilling down his cheeks. At the sight of his tears, Inko’s caution broke down and she knelt down to hug her baby tightly.

“Oh, Izuku! I’ll always be proud of you! You’re my baby boy!” she cried softly, her own tears running down her face. With that, both Midoriyas were hugging each other and crying softly. The two Endless watched the two humans and felt sympathy for them. Mortals were fleeting, but beautiful in their lives and the thought brought a sense of purpose to Dream that he thought was lost while he was captive.

“Hey, mommy?” Izuku finally spoke up, his voice a little raspy from crying. Inko looked up, wiping away her tears.

“What is it, baby?” she asked softly. Izuku beamed with watery eyes before holding a hand out, eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration before holding out a single white lily to her. With that, Inko burst into tears again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is.  
> I hope you all liked it.  
> Death is awesome and the best older sister.  
> Continue or not?  
> Read, comment, and stay true. :)


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College has started and now I am very tired.  
> It sucks going back to normal sleep cycles.  
> Anyway, here is the new chapter.  
> Characters are OOC  
> I don't own The Sandman or My Hero Academia

“Sooo…Uncle Yume, huh?” Death asked, chuckling. Dream felt the familiar heat of a blush rising to his cheeks and glared at his sister. After the tearful moment and explanation between the two Midoriyas with Death choosing the name of Shi, the two Endless were ushered in and invited to stay over for dinner. At the moment, the two humans were in the kitchen cooking while Inko insisted that the two Endless relax in the living room.

“It was started by the boy. In their language, “Yume” means “Dream”, so I allowed for him to call me this.” He muttered. Death chuckled and smirked at her brother.

“I suppose he’ll have to call me Aunt now, won’t he?” At Dream’s surprised spluttering, Death cackled in amusement. It really was fun to mess with Dream and she wished that she had discovered Izuku earlier.

“He will not call you anything unless he wishes it.” Dream protested, fighting the deeper blush that threatened to stain his pale face a deep red.

“Yume-ojisan?” Izuku called out, head popping out from the kitchen. He smiled at his teacher and his sister and Dream felt his heart lighten a little at the sight. Death chuckled and patted his back.

“What is it you need, kiddo?” she asked and Izuku blushed.

“Umm, the food is finished. You can come in to the kitchen to eat now.” He smiled softly and went back into the kitchen. Complying with the request of the ten years old, the two Endless went into the kitchen. Waiting for them was two bowls of food on the small table and Inko bustling happily through the kitchen with Izuku helping.

“Thank you very much. It looks very good.” Dream complimented, taking a seat. Death nodded in agreement and sat down next to her brother.

“Yeah. This looks really delicious! Thank you very much!” she said and started eating. With that, they started eating. As Endless, they had no need to eat or sleep, so it had been a long time since Dream had eaten human food. It was strange to eat something physical for once, but it was not entirely unpleasant. The flavors were exquisite, and he didn’t hesitate in telling Inko this. Inko blushed and denied his compliment humbly but was secretly pleased at his compliment.

“I don’t often get to cook for anyone but Izuku, so I’m glad you and your sister like it.” Inko smiled and tried not to laugh at the way that Death was eating her food with gusto. Death, like dream, hadn’t eaten human food in such a long time. Not for lack of enjoyment, but that she usually did not have the time or the means to get food. And something about a home cooked meal seemed to be more appealing, so she was enjoying her food immensely. Izuku tried not to laugh and simply stood next to his mother.

“Thank you very much. It was delicious.” Dream complimented with Death nodding enthusiastically next to him.

“Really! Thank you! It’ been such a long time since I’ve had a meal that tasted that good!” she smiled and giggled at Inko’s blush. After collecting the plated and placing them in the sink, Inko took a seat.

“Now, I’d like to know how you plan to train my son?” Inko asked and the two Endless shared a look. “I have only know you two for an our or so, but you both seem like good people. Not to mention my Izu seems to like you both. But I _am_ his mother, and I want to be kept informed about all of this.” She was right on all accounts and both the Endless knew it. Dream sighed and nodded while Death smiled.

“Well, my brother here,” Death slapped Dream’s back “Will be training Izuku in the Quirk aspect since their powers are so…similar.” She coughed, and Death shot her a look, but nodded in agreement.

“My sister, in the meantime, will assist in him maintaining control and in the physical aspect of his training. His body needs to be stronger in order to maintain control, which is why they need to be worked in tandem.” Dream explained. Inko nodded as she heard out their explanation.

“That seems reasonable and I approve, but when would this be? He still has school and I’m sure you both have your own responsibilities.” Both Endless nodded in agreement. They had their responsibilities to attend to each day, but they knew that they could set aside time for the boy. Death was, after all, omnipotent, and Dream was almost omnipotent himself.

“Our occupations are not very demanding. We should be able to train Izuku after he returns from school.” He looked at Death and she nodded in confirmation. Inko smiled and glanced at her son. She could tell that he was trying very hard not to cry tears of happiness. He was, after all, _her_ child. Death giggled.

“You can count on us!” Death smiled and help her heart lift at the smiled on the humans’ faces. She kind of understood now why Dream seemed to be so attached to Izuku. And his mother was just like him. Death loved this about humanity. While they were capable of the most horrific evil, they were also capable of the most beautiful things and one of the things Death admired most about humanity was the love between a parent and their child. Many parents came to her and their thoughts were not full of worry for themselves, but for their children.

“Umm, Yume-ojisan? Shi-obasan?” their attention was called over to the ten-year-old. “Um… I just wanted to say…thank you!” he bowed in gratitude and the two Endless blinked in surprise. But before they could say anything in response, Izuku continued.

“Thank you so much for your help and…and for giving me the chance of becoming a hero. Being a hero and being able to help is all I ever wanted.” Izuku said softly and smiled widely, tears streaming down as he come to look up at them again. Death cooed and the pulled the boy into a fierce hug.

“You’re such a sweet kid.” Death giggled and kissed the top of his head, leaving the boy red faced and stuttering. Dream stood up and nodded.

“There is no need to thank us, Izuku. We would not offer if we did not want to help you.” He said softly and gently pet the boy’s curly hair. Izuku blushed and smiled happily before Dream understood what was happening, both Izuku and Death pulled him into their hug. Inko giggled at the sight and decided to join in on the hug. Later on, when al tears were shed, the two Endless said their goodbyes with a promise to return tomorrow for Izuku’s training and left the apartment.

“Come with me sister. We have much to talk about.” Dream said, holding a hand for her to take. Death nodded and smiled, but before he took his hand, she smirked and said.

“He called me Aunt.” Dream rolled his eyes and glared briefly at her before transporting them to the Dreaming. His castle was still a far cry from its former glory, but with the help of Izuku, it was almost completely restored. The shape had even changed slightly because of Izuku’s input. Walking into the throne room, Death followed behind him.

“So, what did you need to talk about, brother? I’m assuming it’s about Izuku.” She asked, still smirking and trying to hold back laughter at the displeased look on Dream’s face.

“Yes. I wanted to discuss his training. He has made great progress in training with his powers, so he needs little help from me in that regards. However, he intends to become a Hero and with that comes with its dangers. I simply want you to train him to the best of your ability without breaking him.” He said softly. Death felt the smirk slip off her face and she inspected her brother’s face. She had only ever seen Dream this serious about one other person before, but it had not ended well. She hoped that this time around would turn out better.

“I’ll do my best to train him.” Death promised, and Dream nodded, sighing softly. Death smiled again before peaking, ruining the touching moment.

“So, he’s like your son now?” she asked, which caused Dream to stumble a bit in his steps before whipping around with a look of shock.

“Wh-what?!’ he shouted, and Death burst in to laughter, unable to contain it any longer, especially with the expression on her brother’s face.

“Well, he has a weaker form of your power, has some of your components in him now, you’re mentoring him, and don’t think I didn’t see some of the new parts of your castle.” She said smugly, cocking her hip and crossing her arms over her chest. Spluttering for the second time that day, Dream struggled to find words, but failed and simply glared at his still laughing sister.

“It is not that funny, sister!’ he growled as he watched Death double over in laughter. Gasping for breath, Death straightened up, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, little brother. I beg to differ. That was hilarious and the fact that you couldn’t even deny it made it even more hysterical!” she giggled and almost burst into another round of laughter at the pout on Dream’s face. Sighing, Dream straightened himself out again.

“Nevertheless. I still thank you, sister. It will be good for him if he wants to achieve his-“

“His dream?” She asked quietly and Dream nodded slowly.

“Yes. His dream.” He said. “His dreams shine brightly. Much brighter than any other human I have ever met.” He said, thinking back to the night of their first meeting. After they had introduced themselves and Dream had finally been able to focus on something more than the loss and return of his dream sand, he noticed the tug on his aspect. Focusing on the boy, Dream clearly see exactly how bright and strong the boy’s dreams were. Death nodded in understanding before patting his back.

“Well, Dream. I have to go now. But I guess I’ll be seeing you more often, wont I?’ she asked and Dream nodded, smiling softly.

“I guess I will.” But before she left she let out one last comment.

“See you later, Daddy Dream!” She laughed before disappearing with the great beating of her wings. Dream then felt his face flush just as red as Izuku’s.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah.  
> Here it is...  
> I'm very tired  
> Not sure if you like, but here it is.  
> Read, comment, and stay true.


	4. All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more sleep.  
> I really do.  
> Anyway, I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but I promise some things have relevance.  
> I don't own The Sandman or My Hero Academia.  
> On with the show

Dream sat on his throne and, ironically, dreamed. But the dreams of this Endless were not configurations of imagination that humans had. No. They were memories. He dreamed, thinking back to the years that he had spent in the mortal realm. Six years, now. This was the longest time he had ever spent in the mortal realm, especially in one place but in the end, he thought that Izuku was worth it. The boy had grown in leaps and bounds to the point that even Dream was impressed. He had almost completely mastered the powers he had been given and sincerely enjoyed it. He had even enjoyed the brutal training sessions that Death put on him in order to strengthen his body and teach him how to defend himself.

“Reminiscing, my lord?” a voice asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, Dream focused on the speaker. Before him was a thin man with dark hair, large spectacles and an orange coat.

“Lucien.” Dream greeted and sat up in his throne. “What news do you bring me?” he asked and the dream resident bowed.

“I bring the census, my lord. I bring good and bad tidings.” He said softly, bringing out his book and flipping open its pages.

“What news, Lucien?” Dream asked, concerned. Lucien winced but delivered his report.

“There are eleven thousand and sixty-two denizens of the Dreaming accounted for. Some minor Nightkind are missing, along with a few of the lesser dreams and creatures.” He said and Dream nodded. It made sense. He had been away for a long time and it was no surprise that a few had faded over time. However, this would not be the reason that Lucien felt uneasy.

“What else is there?” He asked solemnly, and Lucien sighed softly.

“Four of the Major Arcana are gone, my Lord. They are not anywhere in the Dreaming.” At the news, Dream stilled. They were gone? It was only recently that the Dreaming had been able to return to proper order, so he had not been able to take account of them all before, but their escape from the Dreaming was unsettling. Even more so depending on which ones left.

“Who?’ he asked.

“Brute and Glob, Fiddler’s Green, and…The Corinthian, my Lord.” Lucien said, wondering what the dream lord’s reaction to it would be. Dream felt himself still at the news. Fiddler’s Green was unexpected, but harmless. The other three, though…they could definitely cause havoc. Especially with the world the way it was now. The Corinthian was probably behind many of the so-called Villains’ actions. But it was no matter. The nightmares would be dealt with accordingly.

“Thank you, Lucien. I will go and correct this after I am finished with my errands.” Dream said, standing up. Lucien felt a small smile creep onto his face at the mention of the Endless’ “errand”.

“And how is the little Dreamweaver, my Lord?” he asked cheekily and chuckled at the look that Dream gave him. Despite the slight embarrassment, Dream answered.

“He has been doing well. I am leaving to wish him good luck. It is the day of his examination for school and he has requested I come to see him off.” Dream said softly, hiding his blush and preparing to leave.

“Sending your child off into the world, are we?” Lucien teased and laughed as the normally pale immortal turned a shade of red before disappearing.

*

“Don’t worry so much, Izu. Yume-san will be here. He promised to see you off today.” Inko assured her son who was pacing in the living room. Izuku looked up and flushed red in embarrassment, pausing in his pacing.

“Sorry, mom. I’m just nervous.” He apologized before taking a seat on the couch, trying to relax. It would do no good to wind himself up right now. There was still time before he even had to leave the house, so he really had no idea why he was so nervous. Dream wasn’t one to make promises in the first place, so when he made a promise to be there, he knew he would be. Then, as if someone heard his thoughts, there was a knocking at the door.

“Oh! That must be him!” Inko smiled and went to open the door, revealing the Dream Lord.

“Yume-oji-san!” Izuku’s entire face lit up as he jumped up and hugged the man at the door. Dream blinked, but hugged the boy back, used to the affection he showed by now.

“Hello, little dreamling.” Dream greeted and pulled away slightly to look at the boy’s beaming face. Dream felt his small non-existent heart clench slightly at the look on Izuku's face.

“You came! I mean, I know you said you would, but I was worried that you would be too busy and try and call it off, and I know you’re busy but-!” Izuku rambled but was cut off by a gentle hug and a hand petting his hair.

“Worry not, child. I said that I would see you off, and I am. Who am I to miss your entrance exam?” Dream reassured the boy and Izuku felt himself blush but let himself be happy at the reassurances of his teacher. Inko giggled and smiled at the two males.

Over the years, the three had become closer and Inko was happy that her son had a positive male role model in his life. It wasn’t that Izuku’s father was a bad role model, he just wasn’t home often, but the man did try his best for his family and was always so loving to the both of them when he was around. She was also glad that Hisashi was accepting of Yume-san. Their meeting had happened a few years ago when Hisashi had made a surprise visit home. He had been cautious at first, his jealousy flaring at the mention of a strange man around his wife and child, but after meeting Dream and speaking with him, Hisashi had accepted the man and now kept as much in contact with him as he did with his family.

“Thank you so much. For all these years and just…for everything.” Izuku smiled and held back tears. Over the years, Izuku had learned to control many things, but his tears hadn’t been one of them. Pulling away, Izuku smiled brightly up at his teacher and wiping away his tears. Inko smiled and stepped closer to the two.

“I have to thank you as well. You have been so good to the both of us and you’ve taught my Izu-chan so much! I don’t know how we could ever repay you.” Inko smiled and bowed. Dream sighed in fond exasperation before moving towards the woman.

“There is no need to bow. Izuku has been a pleasure to teach and these past few years have been rather enjoyable.” Dream smiled gently. He had honestly appreciated the Midoriyas in the years that he had spent with them. He had traversed the deepest parts of the minds of humans and seen the best and worst of them all, so it was refreshing to see these people in their completion. The good, the bad, and everything in between. Turning to the younger boy, the same warmth he felt when he first met the boy flared up in his chest. The boy’s dream hadn’t grown any dimmer over the years. If anything, the light inside him had only managed to glow brighter as time went on. He then felt Izuku’s weight settle into his side for another hug. Smiling, Dream hugged back before pulling away.

“Shouldn’t you be going now, Izuku?” said, looking at the clock. At that, both Midoriyas looked up at the clock and Izuku shrieked.

“I gotta go or I’ll miss the train!” he jumped up and hugged Dream one last time before running over to hug his mother.

“Wish me luck.” He murmured, his face buried in his mother’s shoulder and taking in her comforting presence. Inko hugged her son back fiercely and kissed the side of her head.

“You don’t need it! You’ll do well!” Inko pulled away, smiling proudly. Dream nodded.

“Yes. You have trained for this and you have the qualities of a hero.” He assured. Izuku smiled and ran out the door, running all the way to the train station. Inko smiled as she stood at the door, watching her son leave.

“Do not worry, Inko. He will be fine. Have faith in him. His dream is strong.” Dream reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Inko smiled up at him and nodded.

“He’ll do just fine. With your and your sister’s training, I’m sure he’ll do just great. Now then, would you like to stay a while for tea?” she asked pleasantly, and Dream nodded.

“I would, thank you.” He smiled and closed the door.

*

Izuku panted as he stumbled into the train, just barely making it as the doors closed behind him. Dusting himself off, he straightened out and looked out the window at the passing city. Today was the day. The day of the UA exam. He tugged at his shirt nervously, feeling the anxiety welling up in his throat, threatening to overwhelm him, but he squashed it down and reached for the warmth of happy dreams of those around him just as Dream taught him when he got too anxious. They soothed him and reminded him that there were many good people in the world even though there were so many bad people in the world as well.

 _‘I wonder if I’ll see Bakugo there?’_ Izuku wondered. He had long since stopped calling his former friend “Kaachan”. That was a term of endearment for a friend that Bakugo clearly was not. Dream had taught him that what Bakugo had done to him for years was unjust and undeserved. It didn’t matter that Izuku had been Quirkless. It didn’t matter that they had known each other practically since birth. There was no excuse for the boy’s behavior and no reason for Izuku to put up with that sort of treatment. From anyone. Because of that, Dream recommended to Inko that she pull Izuku from public schools so that he and Death could teach him at home. Inko jumped at the opportunity, having heard by then how Izuku was treated at school and Izuku never really saw his old classmates again. Especially not Bakugo.

Dream and Death, when she could spare the time, proved to be excellent teachers in both the academic aspects of teaching as well as training wise. Death taught him how to fight in every style she knew while Dream taught him everything they would in school along with some things they wouldn’t. Dream saw exactly how smart the boy was and he wanted to encourage that trait. Because of that, Izuku knew advanced math and science along with several languages. Izuku smiled as he thought back to his training days and he knew that if he managed to get in, he would have to give his best thanks to the two Endless. His thoughts were brought back to the test and the blonde boy that may be there.

 _‘He’s probably going to be there too. It’s been his dream since we were both little.’_ he sighed. _‘Let’s just hope we don’t run into each other. I don’t really want him to blow up in my face.’_ Shaking away the thoughts, he concentrated on his upcoming test. There would first be the written portion followed by the practical part where they would be showcasing their Quirks. Everyone always overlooked the written portion due to the excitement that came from showing off their Quirks. But then again, this _was_ a school, so their regular education was also important. Finally, he had made it to his stop and he ran out, excitement bubbling in his chest. Smiling happily, he ran down the streets to the famous Hero school. As it came into view, Izuku felt tears of pride well up in his eyes. He had worked hard to even _attempt_ to take this test. It was his goal to go to school at UA, but his _dream_ was to be a Hero. If UA didn’t let him in, he knew he had other options. But as he got closer, he saw the school in all it’s glory and knew that he would be very disappointed if he hadn’t managed to be accepted.

*

Walking up to the giant school was intimidating to say the least, but it was also very peaceful. It was quiet with only a murmur of excitement from students passing by. Izuku smiled as he felt the daydreams of those passing by. They were sweet in how they mingled with their hopes and felt like sunlight to the green haired boy. They all came here with the same goal in mind and that was simultaneously reassuring and terrifying. Only a certain amount of them would make it in, but he was determined to be part of that. It was then that the smooth feeling of happy dreams was broken by the jagged dreams of anger and arrogance. That could only be one person…

“Out of the way, dollface.” The blonde growled and pushed a girl out of the way before stalking forwards, not even seeing Izuku. Then again, it wasn’t as if he had expected to see the boy there anyway. Sighing, Izuku darted forward to catch the girl before she hit the ground.

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked as she looked up and smiled. She was a blown haired girl with a kind face and warm brown eyes. Her dreams were shining so bright that Izuku couldn’t stop himself from smiling, making the girl’s blush pass by him unnoticed.

“Oh, uh, thanks! I-it’s bad luck to fall on such a special day so thanks for not letting me fall!” she smiled and Izuku nodded happily.

“You’re welcome. Anyway, we’d better get to the examination! I hope we see each other again!” Izuku beamed before walking off, reassured in the happy dreams he felt. Walking in, he was led to check in at the front before giving him a few papers with some information for the practical test. He was then led to a room where the written portion would be held.

 _‘This is where it all starts!’_ Izuku cheered and sat down. He was ready for this!

++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is.  
> I know that they never mentioned a written part in canon, but I don't care.  
> This is a SCHOOL.  
> They care about GRADES.  
> Also, Uraraka. Yay.  
> Anyway, I'm not gonna be writing about that.  
> Gonna start on the next chapter as soon as I can.  
> Let me know how I did and stay true.


	5. Fly Me to the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.  
> Sorry.  
> Lost steam power for a bit, but I think I'm over it.  
> I think.  
> Anyway, I don't own The Sandman or My Hero Academia, but I do now own a Pop figure of Death, so that's pretty great.  
> On with the trainwreck.

He was not ready for this.

Izuku stared around as more and more people finished the first part of the exam and came to join him in the auditorium where the practical part of their examination would be explained. The place was _massive_ and seemed like at least half the town could fit in there, but that was beside the point. At the moment, Izuku felt all the panic he had been repressing rise up in his throat at the thought of the practical part of the exam. The first part had been easy. He flew past the questions with his knowledge and felt confident he had at least done decently enough to earn a passing grade. Now, however, he actually had to show off his powers and hope it was enough to allow him entry into the illustrious school.

Looking around the auditorium, he settled in his seat and watched the other prospective students filter in. Each person’s dreams had a unique quality to it, but since they were all there for similar reasons, there was also a similar undertone to them all. Soon enough, the hall was full to bursting and the chatter filled the hall. Soon enough, Izuku could see someone making their way to the stage. Izuku hummed softly under his breath and settled in to listen to the presenter.

“Hey everyone!” a blonde hero yelled into his microphone. Internally, Izuku screamed. It was Present Mic! He listened to the man all the time on the radio! He had such an interesting Quirk and such a versatile way of using it!

“Hey! Quiet down, will you?” the boy next to him hissed. Izuku winced and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. He may have been able to control his mumbling over the years, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t occasionally slip out when he was excited.

“Sorry!” he whispered and turned his attention back to the front where Present Mic had begun to explain how the next part of the exam would go. Izuku nodded and focused on the screen.

_‘So it’s point based?’_ Izuku thought to himself, looking at the enemies. _‘That’s not very fair towards those that had less destructive powers though.’_ He sighed and nodded. He probably wouldn’t have that hard of a time, but he was still nervous. He had never showed off his powers to others than Dream, Death, and his mother, so he could only hope that he wouldn’t get too nervous and completely freeze up while out in the test. Suddenly, there was a boy whose hand shot up intensely.

“Excuse me! But there seems to be some error in your information. You said that there are three different enemies we must defeat, but it clearly depicts four different enemies. Why has there been such a big mistake from such a prestigious school?” he asked, his face severe. Izuku blinked before looking down at his page, to find that it was as the boy said.

“Good question, Student 7111!” Present Mic shouted, pointing over at the boy. “The reason for that is that the fourth enemy is more of an obstacle and worth no points at all!” With that, the student nodded and sat down, still stiff in his seat.

“Alright! Any other questions!” Present Mic asked and when his question was met with a resounding silence, he just continued to smile and yelled “Alright! Let’s go!” he yelled and marched out. With that, the prospective students looked over at what area they were supposed to report to. Izuku sighed and glanced down at his own paper before walking towards his own exam point. Izuku stared over at the rest of the teens there and tried not to feel nervous. He breathed deeply to try and settled his nerves but shrieked a little as someone touched him on the shoulder.

“Oh! Sorry! I just saw you and wanted to talk a little before the exam started!” a feminine voice said and Izuku turned to see the girl he had met in the outside UA.

“Oh, hey. You’re in this testing area too? What a coincidence.” He grinned, happy to see a familiar face. The girl smiled and nodded.

“Right? But it’s nice to see someone I know. Let’s both do our best, ok?” Izuku nodded happily, grinning.

“Yeah!” she beamed and looked at the gate, feeling his confidence renewed. He could do this. After training for so long and trying so hard with the two Endless he had come to know and look up to, he didn’t want to let them or his mother down. He would make them proud, here and now!

“Alright students! Go!” Present Mic’s voice sounded from the microphones and the gates opened. Without pausing, Izuku took off with his goal in mind. He would become a Hero! Without pausing to think about it, he ran into the massive city-like structure and to the first enemy he found. Closing his eyes briefly, he concentrated on the dreams of others sleeping in the city. Calling forward his power, he held out his hand and felt sand gather in his palm. His eyes flashed gold and he threw the sand forward, focusing on the dream he clung to and brought it to reality. In the blink of an eye, there were multiple rings of fire surrounding the many enemies before encasing them in flames and burning them all to ashes. With that over, he moved on and ran deeper into the city and the fire fading out behind him. He quickly searched for another dream and pulled it forward as he approached a group of level two and three enemies. In the glittering sand that he threw out, the shimmering dust formed into spears that rained down, destroying the robots. He looked around as the rest of the students caught up to him and the ringing of Quirks and metal was all that could be heard.

*

“It seems we have an interesting group of applicants this year.” A voice said, watching the monitors to check on the progress of the children.

“Yeah. There are some interesting Quirks to be seen.” Another voice said, sounding slightly impressed.

“What do you think, Nezu?” a female voice asked. What looked like a cross between a mouse, bear, and dog looked contemplating at the monitors.

“I think that we will definitely have an interesting time with these students.” He mused, smiling. A man was tired eyes and black hair that hung around him in a disheveled way let out a small noise of skepticism, but a shimmer of gold on the monitor caught his eye and he felt his interest rise. On the other side of the room, a blonde-haired man’s eyes were drawn to the shimmering powder as well…

*

‘Ok. Fifty-two points isn’t bad.’ Izuku assured himself and scanned the area from his perch on top of a building for more enemies but found them dwindling due to the students who were slowly picking them off in the nearby area. He sighed and got up, intent on getting down to see if more people needed help, but a sudden rumbling from the ground, made him stop and look around for the source. From the center of the arena, a huge robot broke from the ground where most of the students were.

‘It’s not worth any points.’ he thought to himself as the trembling stopped. ‘It’s probably best not to mess with it.’ As he turned to leave, he heard pleasing for help and he whipped around, eyes scanning he area for the source of the sound. On the ground below, he was the brown-haired girl he had talked to before. She was trapped under rubble with another student trying to help get her out. Because of their desperate attempts to get free, they didn’t see the oncoming giant robot headed their way. Without pausing to think more than he had to, he called up another dream and jumped off the building, wings shimmering and appearing on his back from the gold dust. He flew down and landed in front of the two.

“Are you two ok?!” he asked, quickly scanning the two for injuries. The girl was pinned, unconscious, and a little battered, but otherwise looked fine.

“I can’t get the rock off of her!” a battered looking blonde-haired boy with blue eyes said frantically, trying his best to lift the rocks off of her. Izuku nodded and looked at robot.

“Take care of her. I can’t do anything about the rocks, but I can at least stop the robot!” he said took a step toward the colossal robot only feel something holding on to him. He looked back in confusion to see the blonde boy gripping his arm, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Are you nuts! That thing will flatten you!” he screeched. Izuku looked up at the robot then back at the boy before smiling brightly.

“It’ll be ok. I’ll protect you both!” he said cheerfully before running toward the robot, leaving the boy and the girl behind. He closed his eyes and concentrated, summoning the dream sand into his hand and drawing from his own dreams. Considering he wasn’t asleep or daydreaming, it was harder and more draining to do, but after months of practice with Dream, he almost had it mastered. This was sooo going to drain him of energy afterwards. Exhaling, he threw the gold dust forwards and concentrated on bringing his dream forwards and out of his own mind. As the robot stepped forward to meet the gold dust, explosions engulfed it before it compressed within itself, sending it backwards and breaking it completely. Izuku stood there panting from exertion as the dust settled and he turned back to the two behind him.

“You ok?” he asked. The blonde boy just stared at him, wide eyed. He had managed to pull most of the rubble away, but there were still more rocks in the way.

“You really are crazy, aren’t you?” he asked, panting from the effort and Izuku smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…” he suddenly felt dizzy and sunk slowly to the ground, feeling something warm drip out of his nose and down his lips. The blond looked alarmed but Izuku shook his head and wiped away the blood.

“So what’s your name?” the blond asked, more relaxed now that he knew the other was alright and the robot was put out of commission. Izuku blinked in surprise but smiled and held out his hand.

“Midoriya Izuku.” He said, smiling. Maybe he made a new friend? It would be nice. The blonde boy looked at the boy’s outstretched hand skeptically, almost disbelievingly and tensely, before relaxing and holding his hand out to take the green haired boy’s hand and shake it.

“Monoma Neito.” He replied, his own lips twitching up into a small smile. Maybe this one would be trustworthy.

“Well, Monoma, I hope you get in.” Midoriya said cheerfully, pulling away and Monoma nodded.

“Yeah. You too.” It was at that time that the buzzer sounded, ending the test. Both boys looked at each other and stood up to help carry the girl to safety.

++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support that I've been getting.  
> All the kudos and comments have been appreciated a have helped me continue on.  
> So thank you. All of you.  
> I'll continue plugging along if you all want me to and hopefully my depression doesn't kick me in the ass.  
> Till next time, stay true.


	6. When You Close Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep doesn't come to me, but the plot did.  
> So there we are.  
> I'm sorry that it looks like a hot mess.  
> I was half asleep when I wrote this.  
> Anyway. I don't own My Hero Academia or The Sandman.  
> I hope you like my disaster.

Izuku was lying down on his bed and sighed again for what might have been the thousandth time that day. Today was the day that they would be getting their letters from UA and the anxiety was eating him alive. From beside him, his phone buzzed and he smiled as he saw the name that popped up. Well, even if he didn’t get in, he did get one thing out of it. After the test, they had traded phone numbers and had stayed in contact ever since, even meeting to hang out occasionally. The two had talked about their lives and Monoma proved to be a funny and nice individual once you got to know him. They both learned that they were obsessed with Quirks and that they knew quite a lot about them. Monoma expressed his desire to be an amazing Hero and to prove that just because his Quirk was Mimic, didn’t mean that he wasn’t just as great as anyone else that that had a Quirk that didn’t rely on others’ Quirks.

“Hello?” Izuku asked as he answered the phone.

“Hey Midoriya! You ready for the news?” Monoma asked, sounded excited on the other end of the line. Izuku laughed.

“Of course! This is the thing we’ve been waiting for for the last few months. But judging by the excitement in your voice, I can already guess the results.” He chuckled and Monoma made a whiny displeased sound.

“Shut up and let me say it!” he complained, which only made Izuku laugh harder before smothering his laughter.

“Ok, ok! Tell me!” he said and pulled his ear away from the receiver as his friend let out a loud squeal.

“I got in! I’ve been accepted!” he screamed and Izuku could hear the boy screaming in happiness and probably dancing around his room.

“Congratulations! I’m so proud of you!” Izuku said, happy for his friend.

“12th with 43 points!” Monoma boasted. He honestly ever thought he would even get that much with his Quirk and with how fast the others were moving away from him, but that didn’t matter anymore. He passed! He made it in! it didn’t matter that it was mostly because of the written portion of the test! He still got into UA! That’s what mattered!

“That’s awesome!” Izuku cheered. He truly felt happy for his friend, but his own insecurities ramped up with anxiety of not getting his own letter was getting to him. Still, he tried not to let it show for the sake of his friend’s good mood.

“So did you get in too? What did you place?” Monoma asked excitedly. Izuku winced slightly and replied nervously.

“Umm…I…haven’t…uh…gotten it…yet…” he said, trailing off into a whisper and he wanted to mentally slap himself for being so awkward.

“Oh.” Monoma said after a small pause. And now he felt bad for not being a little more sensitive to Izuku.

“Don’t worry about it! It’s probably just cause I live further out than you do, so I haven’t gotten it yet.” Izuku reassured him and Monoma nodded.

“Yeah. That’s probably it. I mean, you saved me and that girl during the practical part and judging from how you talk about Quirks, you can’t have done that bad on the written part of the exam! You have to get in!” Monoma assured him. “Besides. You’re my friend now and there’s no way you can leave me alone there. It’s just not possible.” The blonde said confidently an Izuku laughed.

“Thanks. That helped.” He smiled and Monoma chuckled.

“Anytime. Anyway, I gotta go now. Call me when you get yours! Make me proud!” he fake sniffled and Izuku rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly.

“Thanks, Neito. I really appreciate it.” he said softly, much to the surprise of Monoma. The blond blushed, but his spiky personality had softened around the green-haired boy, preventing him from lashing out against the compliment.

“Y-you’re welcome, Izuku.” He mumbled and felt his face burn. Izuku smiled. He knew that saying something like that wasn’t easy for Monoma to say, so he felt touched that his friend would try.

“Well, I’ll talk to you later, ok?” Izuku said, giving his friend an out. He could almost _feel_ the relief Monoma exuded on the other end of the line.

“Yupp! Call me back when you get it! Bye!” Monoma shouted and quickly hung up before he could explode from embarrassment. At that, Izuku laughed again and felt the anxiety that was welling in his chest lessen. Sighing, he sat up in his bed before heading out onto the living room. His mother was at the market getting ingredients for groceries for dinner, so he was home alone. Switching on the TV, he flipped mindlessly through the channels as he felt his mind wander. Dream was coming over later that night and so was Death, both knowing that this was the day that he would get his letter and they wanted to be there to support him, either in supporting him if he didn’t make it in and give him options or celebrate his entrance. Groaning, he flipped the TV off again before flopping on the couch. The anxiety was welling up in his stomach again and he huffed in boredom. Suddenly, there was knocking on his door and he sprang up to answer. He opened the door to see the two Endless standing there.

“Hello, little dreamer.” Izuku heard the familiar warm voice and he felt his heart lighten and he launched himself at the man.

“Dream! Death! You’re here!” the boy cheered. Dream smiled and hugged the boy back lightly.

“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” Death called from behind them and Izuku detached from Dream to hug the other Endless. Death giggled and hugged the boy back happily.

“Hey, kiddo!” she greeted happily and nuzzled into his fluffy green hair. The two Endless had as good as become part of the Midoriya family in all their time together, something that the two didn’t think much of at first, but then came to appreciate and enjoy it.

“So did you get anything from that school, yet?” she asked and Izuku shook his head, feeling his mood drop. The two older beings blinked then glanced at each other in worry.

“Well, there’s no chance that you didn’t get in, so don’t worry. You have amazing control over your power! Not to mention all the ways that I’ve taught you how to fight.” Death immediately reassured him, hugging him again and petting his hair. Izuku nodded and hugged back.

“Indeed. You have come a long way and any school would be lucky to have you. With your strength, intelligence, dedication, and compassionate nature, you would be a worthy Hero.” Dream nodded. at that, Izuku smiled happily, face slightly red at the compliments.

“Thanks, guys. I really needed to hear that.” the boy said softly before letting go of Death and beaming happily. “Do you want to come in? Mom isn’t back from the market yet, but she’ll be back soon.” The two Endless nodded and walked inside.

“Yes. And in the meantime, I need to speak with you.” Dream said, more serious this time. Izuku tilted his head curiously and led them to the couches.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, worried now. Dream usually wasn’t like this with him unless it involved the other Endless or the Dreaming.

“It seems that in the time that I had been away, some of the major arcana have escaped from the Dreaming.” He said quietly and Izuku stilled. He had met the other arcana over the years, and most of them were relatively polite and respectful, but some had been downright terrifying even though they were relatively harmless.

“We have to recapture them.” Izuku said, less of a question and more of an understanding that this was his duty. Dream nodded.

“Yes. I believe that due to their escape, they have been affecting your world’s Villains even more heavily than should be happening. We must recapture them as soon as possible.” he said softly and Izuku winced.

“What do we do? Do you know where they are?” he asked and Death shook her head.

“We’ve been tracking them so far due to the deaths some of them leave in their wake, but we haven’t been able to find any sign of them.” Death said and Dream nodded. Izuku took a deep breath and asked the question he was afraid of.

“Who’s missing?” at that Dream sighed wearily and looked down.

“Fiddler’s Green, Glob and Brute, and The Corinthian.” At the mention of The Corinthian, Izuku shivered. In all the years in the Dreaming, both before and after Dream came into his life, he had closely studied the residents of the Dreaming and Dream had been very informative in his explanation over the residents and especially the Arcana. The Corinthian had been the best and darkest of all of Dream’s nightmares. If he was loose in the world and had come into contact with Villains, then nothing good could come of it.

“But we won’t let you worry about that now.” Death said, waving the thought away. “So how was the test?!” I haven’t had to guide any souls from that for a long time, so they must not be as deadly.” Izuku’s eyes widened before chuckling nervously.

“Uh, yeah. The test was pretty interesting, and kinda scary, but wasn’t that bad. I made a friend too. His name is Monoma Neito and his Quirk is really cool! He has a Copy Quirk and it’s amazing!” the boy continued to chatter and the two Endless continued to listen to the boy, amused by his enthusiasm and glad that he had found a friend. They knew that the boy was lonely and making a friend before he got in would only be a good thing. A Copy Quirk was slightly worrying, but they trusted Izuku enough to handle the situation.

“Izuku!” a female voice called out breathlessly from the doorway. The three in the living room turned to see the elder Midoriya in the doorway, panting slightly while holding bags of groceries and taking off her shoes.

“Mom? Do you need help?” Izuku asked, already getting up to help her with the bags. Inko shook her head and set the bags down, regaining her breath and holding out an envelope that she was clutching in her hands. Izuku blinked and took it, confused for a second before it clicked.

“It’s from UA…” he said softly and Inko nodded nervously.

“It just came today!” she said and the two Endless came to crowd around the family members to look at the letter.

“Open it!” Death cheered.

“Indeed. This is what you have been waiting for, isn’t it?” Dream asked and Izuku nodded, his hands trembling slightly and staring at the envelope.

“Do you want some space to watch it, Izu?” Inko asked softly, putting a hand on her son’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head and the shaking stopped.

“No. You all have helped me so much to get where I am today. You all deserve to know what I got too. We’ll open it together.” He said, calmer on the outside than he was on the inside. Dream smiled proudly and patter the boy’s head. Izuku smiled slightly and walked over to the living room to sit down. Taking a breath, he opened the envelope and brought out the small metallic disk and set it on the coffee table as the hologram started up and All Might appeared.

“Hello, young Midoriya! It is I, All Might!” the man announced. Izuku’s eyes widened in amazement. He never thought that he would ever see the man like this. Much less have the man address him at all. Smiling, he felt like even if he didn’t get in, having this opportunity was worth it!

“You may be wondering as to why I am here giving this announcement!” he continued, much to the annoyance of Death.

“Can’t we just skip his introduction, or whatever, and get to the good part?” she asked, pouting. Dream chuckled and patted her hand.

“Patience, sister.” He murmured, amused, but feeling the slight annoyance his sister did as well. The man was the shining beacon of hope in his world, but he could get a bit tiring at times.

“As of this year, I am going to be the new faculty member at UA! That’s right! I will the new teacher at UA! But never mind that now! Let us review your test scores!” he boomed. Izuku felt his heart beat faster at the announcement. Now he would know whether me mad it in or not. Today was the day that we would find out whether his dream would come true.

“There are many ways in which we grade the entrance exam and give points. You passed your written exam with flying colors and scored in the top five percentile!” he said and the occupants of the Midoriya household let out a sigh of relief.

“But that is not the only thing that we use to grade prospective students, as you can see. In the practical part of the exam, the way that we grade is through the number of enemies defeated, and you scored decently in it with fifty-two points.” He smiled and Izuku let his heart calm slightly.

_'Alright. Alright. I did decently enough. But was it enough to get in?’_ Izuku thought to himself, still nervous.

“You did well in this area, however, that is not the only type of points you earned! The points gained by destroying enemies are called Villain Points, and while you did well in that area, you were also awarded Rescue Points for your heroic deed of saving two students from the Zero Pointer, giving you an additional 60 points! Together, this would give you a grand total of 112 points! The highest score of the exam! Therefore, it is my greatest pleasure to announce that you have been heartily accepted into UA! Welcome to your Academia!” The Hero smiled proudly before giving his trademark laugh. Izuku stared at the hologram in shock, tears running down his cheeks.

“I-I got in…?” he whispered and there was a moment of silence before both women in the room burst in to tears as well and hugged the boy tightly in congratulations and excitement.

“Izuku! My baby! I’m so proud of you!” Inko sobbed, hugging the boy tightly.

“My little Dreamweaver is growing up!” Death hiccupped and clung to the teen. Izuku sniffled as he hugged them back. He looked up to see Dream smiling proudly at him and Izuku felt so grateful at that moment to have these wonderful people that supported him.

++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it.  
> Like I said, it's kind of a disaster, so I'm sorry again.  
> Till next time, stay true.


	7. Catch A Falling Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I'm not as dead as I was.  
> Here is a new chapter.  
> I don't own My Hero Academia or Mr. Sandman

Izuku took a deep breath and stared up at the large building in absolute terror. He was so nervous, he actually thought he might throw up. Was he going to throw up? He really hoped he didn’t. That wasn’t quite the first impression he was hoping for. He kept staring, seemingly frozen to the spot until a gently hand on his shoulder brought him out of it.

“Hey? You ready?” Monoma asked, his voice soft. Izuku winced and smiled nervously.

“Umm, not really, but I’ve stalled long enough, huh?” he asked and the blonde just chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He said, leading them both into the building and to the front to gather their schedules. There were other students there for the same reason, so the two struggled to get to the front. To search for theirs.

“So you think we’ll be in the same class?” Izuku asked. at the question, Monoma blinked in surprise, having not thought of that.

“Uhh, I think so? I mean, we’re both amazing and have great Quirks.” Monoma reasoned, grabbing his schedule from the desk. Izuku nodded.

“Yeah. But even if we aren’t in the same class, we’re both in the Hero course! I’ll see you anyway, so don’t even think of avoiding me.” Izuku said cheerfully, grabbing his schedule. Monoma laughed and pulled Izuku away from the crowd.

“Of course!” he chuckled and looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

Class 1-A

Nodding, Izuku looked over at the look over to his friend’s paper, scanning down the paper for his classroom as Monoma did the same to his.

Class 1-B

Oh…

“Oh… I guess we’re in different classes…” the blond said, his voice getting smaller. Izuku frowned and quickly threw his arm around the other, hugging him.

“Wha-? H-hey! Izuku! What the hell are you doing?!” he yelled, his face flushing red in embarrassment. Izuku simply hugged him tighter.

“I know that look on your face and no, just because we’re in different classes doesn’t mean that we’re not still going to be friends!” Izuku said, determined. Monoma huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to be busy and so am I. I really don’t think-“ he started and Izuku shook his head, shushing him.

“No, no, no! You’re my first friend and like hell you’re bailing on me now!” he stated, holding on to the boy. Monoma tried his best to shake the other off, but Izuku was stubbornly determined to hold on. Finally, the blonde gave up and simply sighed in defeat, his mouth twitchin up into a small smile.

“Guess I’m not getting rid of you, am I?” he asked in fake resignation. Izuku smiled happily and nodded.

“Nope! Now let’s go before we’re late to class!” he said excitedly, grabbing his friend’s arm and dragging them off down the hallway. Chuckling, Monoma allowed himself to be dragged by his enthusiastic friend to their respective classrooms.

“Well, here’s your classroom. Make sure to stick it to those arrogant pricks in there!” he said and gave the other boy a thumbs up in encouragement. Izuku chuckled and smiled back at him.

“Don’t be mean, Neito, but…I’ll try, ok?” he said. “And good luck to you too! Not that you need it.” he said teasingly, and the blonde beamed happily.

“Those guys won’t know what hit ‘em!” he said and rushed down the hall to his class, excited.

“Have fun! Make some friends!” he called out before turning back to the door of his classroom. This was it. The moment he stepped through that door would be the moment he took another step toward being a Hero. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he opened the door and was immediately met with loud noises.

“I demand that you remove your feet from the desk at once! You are bringing shame to the Heroes who sat there before you and to the school itself!” a tall, dark haired boy with glasses shouted at a certain explosive blonde-haired boy that Izuku knew.

“Who the hell cares, you extra?!” Bakugo growled. As they argued, Izuku took the time to surreptitiously sneak into the classroom and find an empty seat. As he sat down, he let out a sigh of relief, but suddenly had to hold in a shriek as someone grabbed a hold of his shoulder and spun him around.

“You’re the kid who destroyed the zero pointer, huh?!” a girl he could only describe as pink asked excitedly. Izuku blinked in surprise before nodding dumbly. The girl squealed and pulled another boy over to them.

“He’s the one we saw!” she squealed to a blonde-haired boy that reminded Izuku of a pikachu, but that may have been because of the black lightning bolt shape in his hair.

“Wow! Really? That’s amazing!” he said, eyes gleaming. Izuku chuckled nervously and tried to pull away.

“I-it really wasn’t that big of a deal.” He protested meekly, but the other two weren’t having it. as they pulled Izuku into their chatter, another student walked into the room and her eyes immediately locked on to the green haired boy.

“Hey! You’re the boy who stopped me from tripping! And the one who saved me in the entrance exam!” she said and quickly went over to where Izuku was.

“Oh, hey! I’m glad to see you’re ok!” Izuku greeted the girl, remembering her from when he saved her from the giant robot.

“I didn’t get the opportunity before since I was knocked out, but I wanted to say thank you for that.” she smiled cheerfully. Izuku smiled back happily.

“Anytime. I’m Midoriya Izuku.” He said softly, introducing himself.

“Uraraka Ochako.” She replied.

“I’m Ashido Mina!” the pink girl said cheerily.

“Kaminari Denki!” the pikachu added in. They all smiled and there was suddenly an older male voice calling out from the front of the classroom.

“If you guys are here to socialize, then leave.” Slowly, the class quieted and looked to the front for the source of the voice. From behind the front desk, a bright yellow sleeping bag slither out to were it was visible, and a shaggy head of black hair poked out from the head hole. The students looked at the man in surprise and didn’t make another sound as he stood up and an arm appeared from the hole, holding a juice box.

“It took you all longer than two minutes to quiet down.” He said disapprovingly. Wincing, the students glanced at each other nervously.

“Excuse me, sir? Who are you?” a female short haired girl with what looked like plug in jacks dangling from her ears.

“Your homeroom teacher.” He growled and the class froze. “Now I want you all to change into your gym uniforms and meet me out on the field.” The man said before unzipping himself from the sleeping bag before walking out the door. The students looked around at each other warily before heading towards the locker rooms.

*

A few minutes later, they were all standing out in front of the field and their homeroom teacher was looking at him sternly.

“I am Aizawa Shota, otherwise known as Eraserhead. Today, we will be testing your Quirks.” He said and the class felt confused. Wasn’t that what the entrance exam was for?

“U-um, Aizawa Sensei? Aren’t we supposed to be at the Entrance Ceremony?” Uraraka asked nervously. Aizawa shook his head.

“No. Those are a waste of time. We are here to do a Quirk Apprehension Test and I will rank you from lowest to highest. Whoever places last, I will expel.” He said, face deadpan. The class gasped.

“Y-you can’t do that!” a short boy with purplish orbs on his head called out frantically. His worry was shared by the rest of the class.

“This school isn’t meant for you to have a fun time. It’s meant to teach you all to be Heroes. Therefore, if I believe that you have no potential and aren’t cut out for this, I will expel you. That being said, let me see what you’ve got,” he said and gestured over to Bakugo.

“You. How far could you throw in middle school?” he asked the teen.

“Sixty-four meters.” Nodding, Aizawa tossed a ball over to him.

“Alright. Now try it with your Quirk!” as Bakugo caught the ball, he smirked and threw the ball, his Quirk blasting it away with a loud bang. The rest of the class watched in awe as it jettisoned away from them to where they couldn’t see it anymore. Aizawa held up a screen, displaying a number. It was well over 700 meters and the others in the class murmured in awe at the distance.

“Well? What are you standing around for? Get to it!” Aizawa said and the rest of the students stepped forward to take their turn. In his mind, Izuku wondered if Neito was doing the same thing. He sincerely hoped not for the sake of his friend’s sanity. As the tests went on, Izuku grew more and more worried about how he was going in the tests. While, yes, it was possible to find everything that he wanted or needed within dreams and bring them to reality, he didn’t have a far enough reach and he was still limited to only grabbing sleeping dreams freely. Daydreams and his own dreams were more difficult. Sometimes, there was just not dream within his reach that would properly suit the challenge. He would need more training with Dream in order to extend his reach. As they finished their last test, the students grouped off to the side, panting from the exertion.

“Alright, kids. Let’s see your scores.” He said and glanced down at his papers, scratching notes and writing slowly. The class glanced around nervously. In Izuku’s mind, they all had the potential to pass. The tall boy with the glasses had gotten the best score in the race with his Quirk called Engine, a boy with purple balls on his head excelled in the side jump test, and Uraraka had even gotten an infinity score on the ball toss due to her Anti-Gravity Quirk. Izuku only hoped that his scores were good enough to pass the teacher’s requirements.

“Here are your scores.” The man suddenly announced, bringing everyone’s attention to the front and on the piece of paper the man held. Scanning down the list, Izuku let out a sigh of relief. He had scored third after the red-and-white-haired boy called Todoroki Shoto. Glancing down at the very bottom of the list, the class saw only one name. Minoru Mineta. Looking around, the eyes of the class landed on the small boy in the middle of the group panicking and crying.

“I-I’m last!” the boy wailed and trembled as the class backed away a little and Aizawa stepped forward.

“Yes. It seems you did.” Aizawa said seriously. “You know what that means. Pack up, kid. You’re going home. Pack your stuff and go. As for the rest of you, go back to class.” He said, turning his back and heading inside. The children glanced at the crying boy and winced in sympathy. The students walked silently back to the classroom with only the occasional murmur. As they sat down in their seats again, Aizawa took his place in front of the class. The murmurs of the class died down and they stared at their teacher fearfully. Aizawa sighed.

“Look, I’m not one to lie. This class will not be easy. You are here to train to be Heroes and that means facing and dealing with horrifying situations that we need to keep from the public. It’s not always going to be about how powerful you are. It’s about how you handle those situations with your Quirks and this test helped me determine how you all do at the limits of your Quirks as well as your personalities while using them.” He explained before sighing softly, shifting his hair slightly out of his face to look at his students.

“I am here to teach you, not break you.” Aizawa said firmly. “I sent that boy home because after all my years of teaching, I could tell that that boy wasn’t ready for this. He had a useful Quirk, but he lacked he will and heart to fight as a Hero.” He said and the class found themselves nodding. He made valid points and the class felt the knot of fear loosen in their stomachs. Their teacher was only looking out for them, and for that, they would give the man the chance to teach them.

++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my present to anyone watching.  
> To anyone still here, thank you.  
> Your support has kept me going and your comments have made me very happy.  
> I can only ask that you all remain with me until this ride is over.  
> Till next time, stay true


	8. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a long time for me to update and I really don't have a good excuse.  
> Sorry  
> Anyway, I don't own Sandman or My Hero Academia

Izuku wished that he could say that he didn’t expect the massive explosion that was Bakugo Katsuki after class was over, but he knew his former friend well. Izuku had waited outside the school, looking for Neito to walk home together as it seemed they lived in the same direction, and had ended up finding a different blonde. Now, both of the boys were standing at the gate, one glaring down in red anger and the other staring back in impassive green.

“Deku.” Bakugo growled, his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

“Hello, Bakugo. It’s certainly been a while.” Izuku greeted the other civilly. He may not like the other boy but Dream and his mother had taught him to be polite.

“Why the hell are you here, Deku?! And how the hell did you get a Quirk?!” the teen yelled. Izuku raised his eyebrow, projecting Dream perfectly and looking completely unimpressed.

“I’m not sure how that’s any of your business, Bakugo.” Izuku said calmly, which only seemed to enrage the other even more. With that, Izuku turned to leave to find Neito, but was stopped by an arm slamming into the wall of the gate in front of him.

“I’m getting some answers outta you, Deku.” Bakugo growled, feeling the explosions building up beneath his skin. Izuku glared at his former friend and took a step back.

“You don’t scare or intimidate me, Bakugo.” He said calmly. “You don’t have the right or authority to make me do anything. Now, let me pass as I have someone to meet.” Izuku said stared unflinchingly up into red eyes. Despite his best efforts not to let his powers leak through in his anger, his eyes flashed black with starlight pupils reminiscent of Dream. Bakugo reeled back in what could almost feel like fear. There was something…off…about what he saw in those eyes…

“Izuku!” a voice suddenly called out, interrupting their staring contest. Izuku looked up and smiled before waving, stepping around the frozen Bakugo and walking over to his friend.

“Hi Neito! How was class?” he asked pleasantly. Neito smiled back before looking over at the other boy, raising his eyebrow in curiosity, but going along with his friend.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle!” the blonde replied confidently, to which Izuku chuckled, amused. He would get a better answer from the blonde later.

“Well, that’s good. I got done with class and was just waiting for you.” Izuku smiled widely and Neito chuckled before his eyes landed on the other shocked blonde still by the wall.

“So, who is _this_ particular stuck up prick?” he asked, looking completely unimpressed by the other blonde. The question managed to snap Bakugo out of his frozen shocked state and rounded on them.

“What the hell did you say, you fuck!?” he yelled, small explosions bursting from his hands. Neito just looked at him, unimpressed.

“Are you deaf as well as a prick? Hmm. I wonder how you got into the Hero course at all?” Neito mused, looking thoughtful. Izuku slapped a hand over his mouth and tried his best to contain his laughter, but a few stray snorts of laughter managed to slip past. At the sight of the green haired teen struggling to keep his laughter contained, the explosive blonde yelled in fury and launched himself at them, much to their surprise. Reaching out to blast them, the blonde grinned madly before he suddenly felt a firm hand grip at his wrist. Eyes widening, Bakugo saw the other blonde smile widely before he felt a loud blast over come him and his body was sent flying backwards. He slammed into the wall and groaned in pain. Dizzily, he glared up at the other two boys and growled.

“Wh-What the hell was that, you fucks?!” he snarled and Neito grinned, holding up a hand and watching as a few mini explosions appeared on his fingertips.

“You Quirk’s got quite the kick, doesn’t it?” he asked and Izuku nodded.

“Told you.” During the time they had been friends, Izuku had talked a lot about Quirks, especially from those that he knew. Bakugo was no exception. Neito had even listened to everything that the explosive blonde had done to the green haired boy and had hissed in fury at the injustice. Izuku was such a kind soul and to know that he had been bullied so mercilessly by everyone in his early years was heartbreaking. Izuku was the first _true_ friend he had had in a long time and he would be damned if he let anything like that ever happen to him again. And now, seeing his friend’s primary childhood tormentor knocked on his ass by his own Quirk was immensely satisfying.

“You did, you did.” Neito acquiesced with his friend and smirked down at the flustered blonde. “Still didn’t quite expect the force of it.” he said softly and patter his friend’s back.

“Should we go now? I have homework.” He said and Izuku nodded before glancing down at Katsuki and walking away with Neito.

*

Katsuki was left on the ground, absolutely dumbfounded by what just happened. Actually, this whole day passed by like some sort of nightmare to the blonde. First of all, he had been content to enter the classroom and ignore his lesser classmates when a sudden mop of green hair had entered his line of sight.

Deku.

Midoriya fucking Izuku was there.

After _years_ of not seeing the little termite, he suddenly appears where and when he’s least wanted! It had been seven years since he had seemingly disappeared without a trace! Katsuki hadn’t seen hide or hair of his used to be friend, not that he actively looked for him, but after so long with the constant presence hanging around him, it left a considerable hole in his perspective.

It was… _unnerving_ to have someone there, a constant presence, only to have them disappear without a moment’s notice. Even for someone like Bakugo Katsuki. He only saw Inko at the market the occasional time his mother had kicked him out of the house to get them when she didn’t want to, but he had never gone over to talk to her. He had given her a glance, even resolved himself to question why she and Deku were never around anymore, but as soon as his eyes left her, it always seemed to leave his mind and the thought didn’t resurface again until he saw her again…

Growling, Bakugo stood up again and dusted himself off, staring at where the other two walked off to, not seeing them anywhere. Speaking of the other, since when did Deku have another friend? He had never seen the blonde around before, so it must be a recent development. And from a different area. Everyone in their old primary school and around the area knew who Midoriya Izuku was. He was Deku. He was Quirkless. He was a spineless coward and a crybaby. No one wanted to be around him and barely even tolerated him in school. The teachers, as despicable as it was, barely paid any attention to what they called “gentle teasing”. And when the boy was suddenly pulled out of school, no one batted an eyelash at it and life continued on.

Scowling, Katsuki tugged at his hair in frustration, letting out a small yell of anger, making a few passersby on the street give him strange looks. Why the hell did he care, anyway?! He hadn’t thought about the boy in _years_! Yes, he was here now and it annoyed the hell out of him, but it shouldn’t matter to him! Deku was Deku and would only serve as a stepping stone to his own success.

But….

But……

What was with that _Quirk_ of his?!

When he last saw the green haired boy, he was _definitely_ Quirkless when they were kids, so how the hell did he have one now? It made no sense! Letting out a loud sound of irritation, he continued marching off to the train station and quickly caught the train to his house. He couldn’t let this bother him now. Sure that insignificant speck was in his class now, but he would be no different from the rest of them. He would continue to be a pebble on the road to Bakugo’s success and nothing would get in the way of him being the Number One Hero.

*

Dream traveled through the minds of many, passing through worlds of sky and color, each with their own distinct feel. Right now, there was a particular dream he needed to visit. If he was correct in his suspicions, this wouldn’t end well, but then again, maybe this was what needed to happen…

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind and continued on with his journey. He felt the atmosphere around him shift once more and he was surrounded in blue skies and what looked like clouds fluttering around him. Finally, he had arrived. Ahead of him, he saw a brightly dressed man flying towards what looked like a pocket of black in the sky and he followed quietly behind, keeping himself hidden.

“Lyta! I’m back!” the man called out into what could only be called a control room. At the front, there was a pretty woman with white hair and a blue gown standing with two misshapen creatures he was familiar with. The woman turned around and smiled widely at what Dream could only assume was her husband. Her stomach was round and swollen but was bigger and more odd looking that normal and Dream winced internally at the implications before shaking his head, strengthening his resolve.

“Oh, Hector! I’m so glad you’re back!” the woman gushed, stepping closer and hugging the man while the two creatures conversed with themselves, feeling the air around them change.

“Of course my darling! It was no problem!” the man smiled brightly, holding her closer. The very world around them seemed to tremble. Dream had seen enough and he stepped out from the folds of shadows.

“Greetings little ghost, human, my servants.” He said softly, but no less imposingly. The two creatures shook in terror as they saw their Lord they had abandoned now standing before them.

“L-Lord Dream!” Glob gurgled out, fear coursing through him.

“H-How are you-?” Brute started, but was cut off by Dream.

“I presume that this is the result of your handywork?” he gestured to the area around them and the two humanoids backed away. The man hiding the woman behind him as she watched the interaction with fear.

“Who are you, you fiend?!” the man demanded. “Are you some kind of Villain sent to kill me?” he asked. Dream glanced at him momentarily before turning away and back to his servants.

“I have no business with you, little spirit. Remain quiet as I resolve this situation.” He commanded. Had this been fifty years ago, he would have had no patience for mortals and their wants, but his time with Izuku had changed him slightly. He has more patience now.

“Well? What was your intention in this?’ he asked the two creatures, starlight eyes practically burning into them.

“W-Well, after your disappearance, My Lord, w-we didn’t know if you were g-gonna come back!” Glob stuttered, quivering.

“Y-Yeah! W-We though that maybe, if you weren’t coming back, then we could create our own Dream King a-and we’d be the ones in control…” Brute confessed.

“And so you used this man and his wife to accomplish that goal.” Dream finished, glancing again at the two who were watching the exchange. They seemed to understand that there was unfinished business between the strange man the two they thought were their friends.

“We hid inside this kid’s dream and brought a few humans in here to try and make them the new Sandman, but they kept dying.” Glob whimpered.

“So we thought it would work better if we used someone that was _already_ dead, then it’d work.” Brute grumbled softly, glancing at the two. Dream scowled and the two creatures trembled.

“You’ve created quite a mess and I believe that I’ve had enough.” The Endless scowled, waving his hand and fractured the dream around them, revealing a dirty basement.

“So what will you do with us now?” Brute asked fearfully. Dream glared at them.

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore.” He said, waving his arm and dissipating them in a black swirling mist. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself to deal with the other matter at hand.

“And now, what to do with you two?” he muttered. Immediately, the man stood in front of his wife, blocking her from view.

“Listen here, mister, I’m not letting you come any closer to my wife, no matter who you are.” He said defiantly and Dream wanted to roll his eyes.

“Settle down, little ghost. I am not here for your wife. She is living. You, on the other hand, have long since been dead and cannot stay here in the world of the living.” He said, stepping closer. The woman let out a cry of fear and she tugged the man back.

“No! You can’t kill Hector!” she screamed, trembling and clutching her stomach.

“Hippolyta Hall, your husband has long since been dead and his soul needs to pass on. It is unsightly for the dead to remain amongst the living.” Dream said, stepping closer and the woman protested again, but was quieted by her husband.

“No, Lyta. He’s right. It was wonderful to be here with you for longer, but I don’t belong here. I only wish that I could be here longer to see our baby.” He said, holding his wife close and kissing the top of her head.

“No! Please, Hector! You can’t go away again after I got you back!” she pleaded with him and Dream intervened.

“He cannot stay here. Doing so is a perverse distortion of nature and could cause severe consequences.” He warned and that seemed to frighten the two enough for them to agree that, although it would hurt, Hector had to leave.

“Alright, sir. I’m trusting you that this isn’t a trick. Just don’t hurt Lyta, alright?” Hector pled, taking off his Hero mask and stepping closer to him. Dream nodded.

“I had no intention of doing so. However…’ he peered over at the women and both stiffened.

“I will be returning for the child.” he finished and Lyta shrieked.

“You’re already taking my husband away from me! You can’t take my baby away as well!” she yelled, tears streaming down her face and Hector took Dream’s arm roughly.

“What the hell do you mean there, buddy?” he asked through clenched teeth and Dream looked at him, unimpressed. Why hadn’t he just banished the two already? Right. Izuku wouldn’t like it.

“What I mean, is that that child is unusual. You came into this dream already pregnant and weeks away from birth and stayed pregnant all that time in dreams. That child should have already been born, yet they have not. They developed in dreams and that will drastically change them. I will return to see with my own eyes, what the fate of this child will be. He developed in my realm, after all.” the Endless said calmly, drawing on his newly developed patience. His explanation seemed to calm the two parents though, so he guessed that it was worth it for this once. It would make things easier later, after all.

“Alright, Mister. I’m taking your word on this.” Hector nodded and so did a reluctant Lyta. Dream nodded, holding his arm out.

“Now, leave little spirit. Perhaps you shall be reincarnated and see your beloved again someday.” Dream murmured and with that, Hector Hall closed his eyes and Disappeared in a cloud of smoke and bones before leaving nothing in his place. the woman seemed to sag in grief and she looked at Dream with an empty look in her eyes.

“What do I do now?” she asked.

“You live the rest of your life, Hippolyta Hall.” He said softly before disappearing. He had to get back to realm and dole out the appropriate punishment to his two Arcana.

++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it.  
> I know it's kinda short, but it's the best I could do.  
> Not sure when I'll get the new chapter out, but I'll try my best.  
> I'll get my cousin to pester me.  
> Anyway, till next time, stay true!


	9. Sleepwalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semester hurt me on a deep an emotional level  
> Sorry I'm so late.  
> It took a while to gain any motivation to do anything.  
> But it's finished.  
> On with the show!  
> I don't own My Hero Academia or The Sandman

Izuku wished that he could say that he didn’t see his day taking a turn for the weird, but as he was currently sitting in his Hero Basic Training Class and staring at the smiling All Might holding a card that said “combat”, he could only sigh in resignation and feel a bit unimpressed with their originality. He knew that they were the top Hero school in the eastern region of the world and had a bit of a reputation for their unorthodox ways of teaching, see yesterday as a prime example, but would it kill them to give them a day to adjust? Resting was important, after all. or maybe that was the dream sand in him talking? Either way, Izuku could only raise his eyebrow at the overly enthusiastic Number One Hero.

“Combat Training is what our lesson will be today, children! I bet you all must be very excited!” the man said and the class, bar Izuku and Bakugo for the sake of his pride, cheered.

“Now follow me! I believe I have something very special for you!” the Hero announced and beaconed for them to follow him out the door. The class followed after him curiously until they stopped in front of a large row of small metal doors.

“These are the Hero costumes you all requested on your forms!” the man said proudly and the class gasped in surprise before bursting out into excited chatter, grabbing the briefcases containing their costumes.

“Now everyone get dressed and meet me down on the field where I will lead you to our examination grounds!” the man announced and the students scattered to the changing rooms, chattering in excitement about their design concept and what they got. Well, everyone except for Izuku. All Might stared at the boy curiously as he watched the other boys head into the locker rooms with their briefcases. Glancing at the racks, he saw that there was nothing left.

“Young Midoriya? Did you not submit one at the beginning of the year?” he asked and Izuku shook his head.

“No. I didn’t need to.” He replied and at that, All Might blinked in surprise. Didn’t need one? But it was necessary for any Hero to have!

“Young Midoriya! They are necessary for the functions of Hero work! They help protect you from attacks and provide very useful tools to add to your Quirk! Not to mention covering your identity!” he protested and the boy looked confused for a second before an understanding smile broke on his face.

“Oh, no, you misunderstand me.” Izuku shook his head. “I didn’t request one because I already have one.” He smiled and walked away, walking down the hall heading towards the field. All Might blinked in surprise and followed him down the hall only to startle when the boy disappeared around a corner and the Hero didn’t catch sight of him again.

“Young Midoriya?” he asked, looking around in confusion.

*

Izuku sighed softly and materialized out of a dream, landing out on the field. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handful of dreamsand and tossed it into the air above him. As the golden sand drifted down and settled around him, he felt an extra weight settle on his body and he smiled. The day after he had been accepted into UA, Death and Dream had come to him and given him a hero suit of his own. It had been a joint effort between the two Endless and his mother and he felt embarrassed to know that he had promptly burst into tears at the thoughtful gesture. Inko and Death had found it cute and cooed over how cute he was and how he had grown up while Dream smiled proudly at him. smoothing out his new suit, he flipped his hood up into place and pulled on his face mask.

His suit was in shades of black and dark grey with gold accents on his sides with his hood falling over and casting a dark shadow over the top portion of his face, the darkness making his starlight eyes stand out when he activated his quirk. His forearms were bound in capture tape that he could use at any time and the belts around his hips held different things, along with extra dream sand, should he need it. Sadly, school regulations prohibited him from carrying around the knife that Death had gifted him, but his small pouch of dream sand hung from his side. Dream had given him a version of his own sand pouch and Izuku had hugged him tightly, thanking him profusely for it. Sighing softly, he stood and waited for his other classmates to come out after him and simply nodded at All Might when he arrived, smiling behind his mask at the surprise on the man’s face.

“Y-Young Midoriya?” he asked and Izuku nodded.

“Hello, All Might.” He said politely and kept in a chuckle at the bewildered look on the Hero’s face. Izuku could see the man open his mouth to ask something but was interrupted by the incoming crowd of students in their Hero uniforms.

“Izuku! Is that you?” a voice called out an Izuku turned to face Kaminari, who was jogging toward him, smiling widely. Izuku smiled and waved.

“Hey.” He greeted and Kaminari blinked.

“Wow! You look really cool! Like a ninja!” he commented, giving the other a thumbs up and Izuku chuckled.

“Thanks. My family made it for me.” He said softly, rubbing at his arm shyly. Kaminari chuckled.

“Awesome!” he cheered. Then Mina and Uraraka came forward, noticing them.

“Cool costume!” Mina smiled. “Very ninja like!” he admired, looking over his costume.

“That’s what I said!” Kaminari crowed and they proceeded to comment on each other’s Hero costumes. Izuku looked over their costumes approvingly and nodded. Their costumes definitely reflected their Quirks and personalities well. Looking over at Uraraka, he pulled down his hood and mask and smiled at the girl.

“Your costume looks good. It suits you.” He said politely and she blushed, looking down at herself self-consciously.

“Really? You think so? I’m not sure. It may be a little too skin tight. Probably should have specified better in my forms, huh?” she asked, bushing and Izuku shook his head, patting her shoulder.

“You look fine. But I’m sure they’ll let you make adjustments if you’re uncomfortable.” He said comfortingly and she smiled up at him slightly,

“Thank you." She said softly and sighed, straightening up and brushing herself off. Izuku smiled and she chuckled softly, poking at his costume.

“You look cool. The shadows make your eyes look like stars. Is that a part of your Quirk?” she asked and Izuku stiffened slightly before shrugging.

“Not sure. Maybe?” he said nonchalantly and internally winced. His eyes tended to do that when his eyes were shadowed or he was particularly emotional. Still, it wasn’t an easy thing to explain.

“Hmm. Maybe it’s kinda like when Aizawa’s scarves float around him when he activates his Quirk?” she asked and Izuku nodded, relieved for the excuse.

“Probably.” He agreed and she smiled.

“Alright, children! Follow me to the training grounds!” All Might called out, walking forward quickly while the students trailed behind him. As they walked further, Izuku saw a familiar landscape encompass them and they stopped in front of a large building.

“Are we all here?” All Might asked as they stopped, looking around and taking a mental note of attendance. Seeing the class nod, he smiled widely.

“Welcome to our training grounds!” he said proudly. The class looked around, also recognizing their surroundings.

“Excuse me, sir, but will we be destroying the same machines we were tested with in our entrance exam?” Iida suddenly asked loudly, raising his hand and startling most of the class, but internally, they were all thinking something similar. All Might shook his head.

“No. Unlike what most people see on Television, most major battles with Villains usually take place within a building or underground. Which is why this training exercise will take place indoors!” the Hero gestured to the large building next to them. “We will be splitting the class into pairs of Villains or Heroes for a two on two battle.” All might explained.

“Wait, we aren’t getting any basic training?” a frog like girl asked from the back of the class asked, to which their teacher shook his head.

“The best training comes in battle!” All Might said cheerfully in what could have been a reassuring manner if it weren’t for the class paling at the thought. Still, Izuku found himself nodding. It was true. In his trips through the dreamscape, both before and with Dream, he gained more experience by fighting against minor aspects and small nightmares. He was grateful for all the instruction that Dream and Death had given him in fighting techniques, but the experience in actual combat was invaluable. His thoughts were then interrupted by the buzzing questions of the class.

“How will we determine victory?”

“Can I just kill them all?”

“How do we decide on Heroes and Villains?”

The students all asked simultaneously and Izuku could see the Number One Hero’s eye twitch slightly at the volume of the students. He smiled slightly but kept his amusement to himself.

“Alright, alright! I can’t answer you all at once!” All Might called out, attempting to quiet the class. At that, the class quieted down and the Hero huffed quietly before launching into his explanation. With their attention. The man seemingly pulled out a piece of paper from nowhere before scanning it and starting to speak.

“Alright, listen up! The Villain team will be in charge of a nuclear weapon, paper mâché of course, and must defend it against the Heroes or defeat them. The Hero team will have the objective of securing the weapon or capturing or incapacitating the Villain team. All this must be done before time runs out where we will announce the winners!” All Might explained, smiling widely.

“And as for how we shall decide the teams…” he continued and the tension arose in the class as they held their breaths.

“We’ll draw lots!” he said, pulling out a ballot box, much to the chagrin of the class. Looking around, none of them looked very convinced and Izuku sighed before speaking up.

“It makes sense. Many Heroes team up unexpectedly and with Heroes they don’t know during emergencies.” He said and the class seemed to perk up at that.

“Ahh! That _does_ make sense.” Iida commented and the rest of the class nodded in agreement, much to the visible relief of the Number One Hero.

“Yes! Now everyone draw lots and find your partners!” he called out. The class quickly took their tokens and found their partners.

“Well, I hope we do well together.” Izuku smiled over to Uraraka. The girl smiled back.

“Go Team A!” she cheered, smiling brightly. Nodded, All Might smiled.

“Now, for our first round, the Heroes are…” All Might announced, pulling out a ball from a box. “…Team A!” he said and Izuku and Uraraka smiled excitedly at each other.

“The Villains will be…” All Might paused again as he fished out another ball from another box. “…Team D!” he smiled and Izuku looked around, feeling his stomach sink as his green eyes met red ones that seemed to drill into his skull.

“Well, fuck.” He muttered as Bakugo Katsuki smirked menacingly at him.

++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is  
> I drew his Hero suit, if anyone wants to know.  
> And I think it looks good.  
> I'll try not to be too long for the next chapter, but no guarantees  
> I'm gonna be moving in about a week, so its been hectic.  
> Anyway, till next time, stay true.


End file.
